<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slip and Fall by Underworld_Vampires</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584176">Slip and Fall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underworld_Vampires/pseuds/Underworld_Vampires'>Underworld_Vampires</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Doctor Scully, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort (sort of), Injured Mulder, Mulder is clumsy, Not horribly so though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:20:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underworld_Vampires/pseuds/Underworld_Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully had been waiting for hours for Mulder to show up for their date night. She was getting impatient, the food she had painstakingly prepared had long gone cold. What was taking him so long? ll For the X-Files Dialogue Exchange</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox Mulder/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>X-Files Dialogue Fanfic Exchange (2021)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Slip and Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonikaFileFan/gifts">MonikaFileFan</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got MonikaFileFan for my person to write for. I loved the bit of dialogue you picked for me, and I had a blast writing this. You're an amazing writer so honestly, I got very excited to write for you. I really hope you enjoy!!</p>
<p>The line I was given was: "There's really nothing to be embarrassed about, Mulder. Just tell me what hurts."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The ticking of the clock was taunting Scully, creating more and more insecurities as the seconds passed by. Mulder was supposed to be here hours ago, and normally, she wouldn’t have thought anything of it. Mulder was the kind of person who could have left her high and dry for hours and then shown up without even an apology or anything. However, this was something totally different. He had been completely different since they had started to date. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or at least, so she had thought that it was different. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had been noticing his changes. She had been noticing that he was actually making an effort to communicate with her and tell her where he was going to be and if he was going to be late, at least when it came to their date nights. Despite it having been some time since she had seen him staring at anyone else besides her, she couldn’t help but conjure up the images of a blonde woman, tall and well-endowed. The image in her head was what she exactly imagined to be his type until they first slept together, but her mind was working against her. She had almost completely forgotten about those insecurities until the dinner she had planned had long since gotten cold and the plans for after dinner had long been lost from her mind. Instead her mind produced images of Mulder doing the same things that she thought he was going to do to her, to this random blonde instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To try and distract herself from these thoughts, she got up and poured herself a glass of red wine, watching as the liquid swirled in the glass. Logically, she knew that this wasn’t the right response, but she knew it was the safer vice to deal with than smoking should Mulder ever decide to show up. He wouldn’t be able to tell as much that she had been drinking compared to the smell of smoke that would be all over her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, just as she put the glass to her lips did she hear the knock on the door. There was a burning temptation to just leave him standing at the door and pretend that she had fallen asleep, but her heart longed to see him. It had been such a big difference in her life that she was actually excited to see him on her days off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, she set her wine down and got up to unlock and open the door. Her eyes widened at the sight that greeted her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mulder was standing in the doorway, leaning up against the frame of the door. His eyes were staring ahead but they seemed a little out of focus. His hair was a little damp, like he got out of the shower a couple hours ago but he was only just showing up now. As much as she wanted to make Mulder see how much she was upset by his habit of being late, she could tell that for once,  he actually had a good reason for being this late. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mulder?” Her voice was concerned as she went to help him into the apartment. “What happened to you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I’m so late, Scully.” She couldn’t deny the relief that she felt when she heard that Mulder’s voice wasn’t slurring so if he had a concussion, it wasn’t severe enough where she would have to completely worry. He followed her into the apartment but when she went to help him sit down, he refused to do so. Her eyes narrowed but for a moment she didn’t say anything. “I was coming out of the shower, and I was already running late so I ran out of the shower and I must have slipped and hit my head, because the next thing I knew it was an hour later and I was running so much later. I’m sorry Scully, I had to get a cab because I was worried about driving. I just didn’t want you to wait any longer than you had to.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Mulder,” Concerned laced her voice as she took a few steps forward to run her hand through his hair and make sure he was okay. He let out a hiss as her fingers brushed over a nice sized lump on the back of his head. “You definitely have a decent sized bump on your head, does anything else hurt?” The silence that greeted her from her normally talkative partner was enough to confirm that train of thought. Now, it was just a matter of getting him to tell her what was wrong. “There’s really nothing to be embarrassed about, Mulder. Just tell me what hurts. Otherwise you’re going to have to go to the hospital, and I know how you feel about that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mulder hesitated a moment or two, but decided to be honest with her. He really didn’t want to go to the hospital, especially after they had already missed so much time together. He really did feel the remorse from being super late to their date night, and he would do his best to make it up to her wherever he could. Even if it meant he was making an absolute fool of himself to the only person whose opinion mattered to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When I slipped in the bathroom, before I hit my head, I landed really hard on my ass.” He winced, knowing how pathetic he must have sounded to her “It hurts to sit down, like I either broke my ass or bruised it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me see, Mulder, pull your pants down so I can see if it’s bruised.” The look on Mulder’s face, the quick way his entire face turned bright red, shocked her. “Mulder, it’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before, and besides, I’m your doctor. Let me see.” He breathed out a sigh and he moved to lower his pants down so she could take a look. She moved down so her face was near to level with his ass to see if there was anything to be worried about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t deny the way her mouth watered looking at his bare ass. She had to suppress her libido, which was already difficult, and grew harder by the second as she reached to grasp the flesh to feel around, starting from a little above to check his tail bone before moving lower. A pained hiss told her where he had landed, and she was able to look to see if there was anything besides the red on his ass. She smoothed out the skin, making sure she was being gentle with him, though she couldn’t deny groping him a little. She moved to turn him around and stood up to press a chaste kiss to his lips to calm him down, at least in one sense. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t break your tailbone, which is the important thing. You will be a little sore and sitting down might hurt a bit, but you’ll be okay. I do want you to stay the night though, so I can monitor you and make sure things aren’t worse than they seem” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why Scully, are you coming on to me.” He had yet to pull his pants back on, so she glanced down for a moment to see that he had become hard, though she couldn’t quite figure out why he was. She didn’t think anything she had done was particularly arousing, but then again, they hadn’t quite had a discussion of particular turn ons just yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just think with the risk of a concussion, you should probably stay here, just in case.” She told him, but knew her motives were not entirely from the medical perspective. She was desperate to spend time with him, and she would take it wherever she could get it at this point. She did want to keep an eye on him though, and if something else happened through the night, well, she wouldn’t be complaining. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure, the concussion is the reason.” Mulder pulled her closer and into a gentle kiss “I’m so sorry I was late, Scully. I know you had a whole evening planned out for us. I’ll do what I can to make it up to you.” He ran his hand through her hair, his fingers brushing up against the skin on her neck which sent shivers down her spine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure you can think of </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>that can make it up to me.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>